ghosttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
House Quests
House quests are quests that unlock houses in the Ghost Town. When a house quest is completed, the general vicinity of the house becomes bright and cheerful, and crafting for that house is unlocked, but you can no longer go inside that house. The ghosts will greet you if you try to enter, but you will not be able to view the inside of the house. The exception is Your (Anna's) House. Crafting in Anna's house is done from the wardrobe, once that object is unlocked in an early quest. Grandpa's house In the tutorial quest, Anna arrives to find the town abandoned, and is surprised to learn her Grandfather is a ghost, despite having received a letter (with no return address) stating he has died. The letter contained Grandpa's last address, and a magic wand. When she enters Grandpa's house, he warns her to run away, and flees from her. Finally, he explains about The Dramatist. Your (Anna's) house When in the city you talk to Grandpa by clicking on his house, he gives you a mansion. But this mansion has long been abandoned, and needs cleanup. Anna is curious about the previous owner. After cleaning up some rags and piles of sand, you see an old wardrobe. Mario's (Plumber's) house Mario's house is the second house quest, and is also an intermediate tutorial quest. Mario is missing his toolbox. You must search Mario's house for the tools, fighting slime blob ghosts along the way. Once you have the tools, you must fix some pipes. You also meet the cat. This ghostly cat offers to help you if you help the residents, who have not been able to care for the cat properly since the Dramatist took control. The cat appears when a house quest is close to completion. Mario's ghost is in the last room you visit, and Mario is wearing a mysterious mask, which he says was given to him by "a friend". He is the first character you encounter who is wearing a cursed mask. When you complete all the tasks in the house, Mario takes off the mask and is freed from the mysterious Playwright. Ricardo's (Gardener's) house At the gardener's house, you arrive to find the gardener sobbing behind a door that is covered in poisonous weeds, and fierce carnivorous plants growing up through the floorboards. You must find the spray ingredients and the sprayer by searching the gardener's house and fighting the weeds. Don't forget to search all the chests and closets here! Once you have the ingredients for the antiweed spray, you must craft it in Mario's house. When you find Ricardo the gardener, you find out that he is unhappy because he received a break-up letter from his lady love. On cleaning up the room Ricardo is in, you find a door that is rusted shut. You must craft oil to fix the door. The ingredients are in Ricardo's room, and crafting is done at Mario's house. The door opens into Ricardo's library. The break-up letter is in one of Ricardo's bookcases. You must visit Jane's house to continue. When you enter Ricardo's house with Jane, and speak with Ricardo, Ricardo and Jane make up from their misunderstanding and Ricardo takes off his mask. Ricardo is now ready to cut away the poisonous flower but he needs his garden shears. They are on the floor above, and you will need a rope ladder to get them. Jane's house When you first visit Jane's house, Jane is waiting for Ricardo. You show Jane the letter. Jane wants to come to Ricardo, but needs to get ready. First, you search Jane's house for her makeup and mirror: you will need a cosmetics bag, a comb, and a mirror. Opening a window should help. You also will need to get into the kitchen, but the path is blocked by live wires. You will need to search the house for the electrical panels (there are three) to turn off the power. You will need rubber gloves to access the electrical panel: Rubber gloves can be crafted at Grandpa's house. You will also need to repair the mirror: this can be repaired at Grandpa's house. Be sure to explore everything: there is a secret chest at Jane's house. When you bring Jane her makeup bag, hair pin, and repaired mirror, she takes off her mask and accompanys you to Ricardo's house. Alex's house(Police Station) Old Lady's house Ryan's house